Mentiria Diciendo
by UsagiPotter
Summary: No Te Amo....Mentiría diciendo que todavía te quiero como siempre te quise.Tengo la certeza que nada fue en vano.Historia HHr.!FELIZ NAVIDAD!


**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&& MENTIRÍA DICIENDO &&&**

**BY**

**USAGI POTTER**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**No Te Amo**_

_**Mentiría diciendo que**_

_**todavía te quiero**_

_**como siempre te quise.**_

_**Tengo la certeza que**_

_**nada fue en vano.**_

_**Siento dentro de mí que**_

_**tú no significas nada.**_

_**No podría decir jamás que**_

_**alimento un gran amor.**_

_**Siento cada vez más que**_

_**Ya te olvidé!**_

_**Y jamás usaré la frase**_

_**YO TE AMO!**_

_**Lo siento pero debo decir la verdad.**_

_**Es muy tarde...**_

Muchas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos color miel de Hermione Granger que tenía en una de sus manos un pergamino arrugado y con dolor y rabia lo lanzó al fuego de la chimenea…

Aquel día cumplía un año de ser la novia de aquel chico de orbes esmeraldas que amaba con toda su alma, aquel muchacho de cabello negro azabache despeinado y la sonrisa más tierna e inocente que cada día la enamoraba más y más…

Sonrió con melancolía y mucha tristeza, se encontraba sola en su oficina del Ministerio de Magia, era muy tarde, pero ella como inefable se había quedado hasta esas horas tratando de ocupar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera ese _maldito pergamino_ que muy temprano había llegado con una lechuza a su departamento…

Se limpió los ojos furiosamente al recordar que la noche anterior él, le había jurado que la amaba y que era todo para él…y que al día siguiente que cumplían un año juntos le enviaría algo especial…

Hermione golpeó la mesa con furia sintiéndose la mujer más estúpida que existía en el mundo…

- Así que esta era la sorpresa.- tomando con ambas manos un portarretrato en donde se encontraba una foto de ambos.- que cobarde eres Harry Potter

Ella lanzó con todas sus fuerzas aquel portarretrato contra la puerta de su oficina y escondió el rostro entre sus manos, esperaba escuchar como los cristales se rompían al chocar contra la puerta pero en lugar de eso escucho un "Ouch" y sin más levanto su mirada encontrándose con otra de color esmeralda…

- Tú que haces aquí.- especto muy molesta y limpiándose las últimas lagrimas que había derramado…

Harry alzó ambas cejas algo asombrado por el recibimiento y sin más le sonrió con aquella tierna sonrisa que hizo que Hermione relajara un poco su seriedad y su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos nuevamente, al saber que seguramente él había ido a su oficina para oficialmente dar por terminada su relación…como aquel pergamino se lo había anunciado…

- Si no te gusta la foto mejor coloca otra, sabes que en casa tenemos muchas más.- mirando la foto con cariño.- pero particularmente esta me gusta mucho

Hermione retiró la mirada y cogió muchos pergaminos que estaban sobre su escritorio, tomó una pluma y comenzó a escribir…

Harry se quedó parado frente al escritorio de la castaña con el portarretrato en una de sus manos, esperaba que ella le dijera que se sentara, pero después de cinco minutos de estar siendo ignorado olímpicamente…

- Tuviste un mal día?

La castaña que había tratado de ignorarlo fracasando en su intento ya que la oficina se había impregnado de aquel olor que el perfume de Harry emanaba, un olor que ella particularmente le encantaba y amaba…dejó su pluma y pensó, como después de haberle enviado ese pergamino con aquellas crueles y dolorosas palabras se atrevía a preguntarle si había tenido un mal día…

- Y todavía me lo preguntas.- contestó la castaña mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez en la noche

Harry se sintió algo intimidado por no decir completamente, ya que el conocía aquella mirada y supo que si estaba molesta, pero por su mente cruzaba la pregunta **_Por que?_**

Cautelosamente se sentó frente a ella siendo seguido por la mirada de Hermione, que en ese momento quería que la tierra se la tragara ya que no quería escuchar de boca de aquel hombre que amaba con todo su ser, que su relación había acabado y como aquel pergamino decía…**_ Y jamás usaré la frase…YO TE AMO!_**

Por un momento ambos permanecieron callados, Harry tratando de descifrar el porque ella estaba molesta, si el tan solo había ido a recogerla para ir a cenar con ella con motivo de que cumplían un año de ser novios, y esa noche él estaba por proponerle algo y estaba nervioso….entonces una duda asalto su corazón…y si Hermione ya se había dado cuenta de lo que él quería proponerle y por ello estaba molesta, quizás no le gustaba la idea…inmediatamente llevó una mano a uno de sus bolsillos y apretó una pequeña cajita…

Hermione sentía tanta tristeza que por fin decidió que si su relación tenía que terminar como aquel pergamino se lo había anunciado, era mejor que él se lo dijera de una buena vez…

- Y bien, me lo vas a decir o no

Harry que había estado perdido en sus pensamientos, se asusto al escuchar aquella pregunta, y confirmó que efectivamente ella lo sabía y con gran pesar acepto que no iba a aceptar su proposición…

La castaña oculto con gran dificultad sus ganas de llorar al ver como su hasta ahora novio se ponía nervioso, lo conocía tanto y esa manera de restregarse las manos era signo de que algo quería decirle pero no se atrevía…

- Vamos Harry, dímelo ya, no pretendo quedarme aquí toda la noche sentada esperando que te atrevas a decirme que…

Ella se detuvo antes de decir aquella frase ya que la voz se le estaba quebrando por las ganas inmensas que tenía de llorar…

- Hermione…yo…

Harry que estaba triste por saber que ella no lo iba aceptar, suspiró y miro a Hermione y notó que ella tenía los ojos cristalizados…

El se puso de pie y con nerviosismo empezó a caminar por toda la oficina…

- Hermione, yo de verdad lo siento…no se como pude pensar que yo…

La castaña que estaba segura que iba a soportar escuchar aquella frase, desistió de su intento y antes de escucharlo decir algo rompió a llorar llamando la atención de Harry que inmediatamente dejó de caminar…

- Cállate…no digas más…por favor.- logro articular la castaña con la voz totalmente quebrada…

A Harry se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, no soportaba verla llorar y mucho menos por su causa, corrió hasta donde ella se encontraba…

- No llores por favor, mi intención no era lastimarte…yo…

La rabia y dolor que Hermione sentía en ese momento salió a flote y se lo demostró a Harry con la dolorosa bofetada que le dio, dejando de un color rojo la mejilla del ojiverde que se asombro…

- No seas tan cruel conmigo!.- gritó la ojimiel

Harry se llevo una mano a la mejilla adolorida, realmente era tan malo aquello que le iba a decir, que le causaba el llanto a Hermione…él que debería estar dolido era él por el rechazo que estaba sufriendo en ese momento…

- Por que Harry, porque me haces esto?.- preguntó Hermione mirándolo con miles de lagrimas bajando por su rostro

Y esa pregunta fue la que desató la curiosidad de Harry Potter, que ya no entendía que es lo que estaba ocurriendo…

- Por que?.- preguntó contrariado.- es necesario que te diga porque hago esto

Hermione miró directamente a los ojos a Harry quien aún tenía la mano en su mejilla…

- Dímelo de una vez Harry, así el dolor que siento se irá más rápido…

Harry tomó las manos de Hermione y le sonrió algo triste y le dijo…

- Pensé que era lo mejor para los dos...en todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos me he dado cuenta de que las cosas entre nosotros…

- No digas más…

Hermione se puso de pie soltándose de las manos de Harry y decidió que era mejor dejarlo ir, si eso es lo que él quería…

- Vete de una vez Harry…no te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien…

Ella se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió esperando que Harry saliera de su oficina…

Harry aunque aún estaba muy confundido con lo que estaba ocurriendo, decidió irse, quizás ella deseaba estar sola…camino lentamente hasta la puerta, miró a su Hermione tristemente, algo no estaba bien…pero no sabia que, hasta que antes de salir dirigió su mirada hacia la chimenea y vio algo conocido…

- Que es eso?.- preguntó a la ojimiel quien lo miró confundida

- Que es que?.

- Esto…

Harry caminó hacia la chimenea y en el borde de esta un pergamino arrugado se encontraba, era el pergamino que Hermione lanzó a la chimenea y que no había caído a las llamas como ella había pensado…

- Pues eso, es la manera más cruel y cobarde de decirme que ya no me amas, Harry.- contestó Hermione caminado hacia donde él se encontraba…

Harry al escuchar esas palabras parpadeo un par de veces asombrado con lo que la ojimiel le estaba diciendo…

- De decirte que yo ya no te amo?.- preguntó extrañado

- No me lo niegues Harry, es tú letra y el mensaje que esta escrito ahí es muy claro

Hermione esperaba que Harry aceptará lo que ella le estaba diciendo, que le dijera que efectivamente esa había sido su manera de decirle que ya no la amaba, pero se contrario al ver que el sonreía y movía la cabeza negativamente…

- De que te ríes, no es ninguna broma.- cruzándose de brazos molesta.- al menos para mi no, que realmente te amo

Harry esbozo una sonrisa inmensa y suspiró…por fin se había dado cuenta de cuál era el problema y supo que Hermione Granger también se podía equivocar…pero igual la amaba y eso era lo que le importaba…

- Entonces si te llegó la carta, por un segundo pensé que no te había llegado ya que no recibí respuesta alguna.- habló desenvolviendo el pergamino

La castaña lo miró muy molesta, como pensaba que ella iba a contestar una carta tan cruel y dolorosa…

- Pues discúlpame, no pensé que el Sr. quería que le respondiera.- le contestó irónica

Ellos se quedaron callados por un momento, hasta que el ojiverde le preguntó…

- Y entonces que opinas?

- Que opino.- respondió molesta.- como me puedes preguntar eso Potter!

- Pues si quiero saber que opinas.-

- Que es la manera mas cobarde que una persona a utilizado para terminar una relación!.- grito la castaña

En lugar de que Harry bajara la mirada avergonzado tan solo le extendió el pergamino y le dijo…

- Léelo nuevamente y descubre el mensaje, tal y cuál te indica en la parte superior

- No voy a leer eso de nuevo!, es muy cruel y tú ya no me vas hacer mas daño!

- Está bien, si tú no lo haces, lo haré yo…

Dicho esto Harry tomó el pergamino y ante la mirada de furia y dolor de Hermione lo leyó…

_**No Te Amo**_

_**Mentiría diciendo que**_

_**todavía te quiero**_

_**como siempre te quise.**_

_**Tengo la certeza que**_

_**nada fue en vano.**_

_**Siento dentro de mí que**_

_**tú no significas nada.**_

_**No podría decir jamás que**_

_**alimento un gran amor.**_

_**Siento cada vez más que**_

_**Ya te olvidé!**_

_**Y jamás usaré la frase**_

_**YO TE AMO!**_

_**Lo siento pero debo decir la verdad.**_

_**Es muy tarde...**_

A Hermione se le escaparon miles de lágrimas, había sido tan difícil para ella leerlo, que escucharlo de los propios labios de Harry lo fue mucho mas…

- Descubre el mensaje por favor.- le pidió Harry

- Cuál mensaje Harry.- sentándose abatida.- si lo que me dices es que ya no me amas

- Ten, lee lo que dice abajo, me parece que no terminaste de leer la carta…

Hermione miró el pergamino que Harry le extendía y efectivamente vio que mas abajo había una pequeña nota de la cuál no se había percatado y que decía…

"**_Me vas a querer matar eso lo se, pero te sugiero que lo leas de abajo hacia arriba y así descubrías el mensaje…"_**

_**Con amor**_

_**Harry Potter**_

Hermione tomó el pergamino e hizo lo que la nota le indicaba, sorprendiéndose y volviendo a llorar por lo que verdaderamente ahí decía…

_**Es muy tarde...**_

_**Lo siento pero debo decir la verdad.**_

_**YO TE AMO!**_

_**Y jamás usaré la frase**_

_**Ya te olvidé!**_

_**Siento cada vez más que**_

_**alimento un gran amor.**_

_**No podría decir jamás que**_

_**tú no significas nada.**_

_**Siento dentro de mí que**_

_**nada fue en vano.**_

_**Tengo la certeza que**_

_**como siempre te quise.**_

_**todavía te quiero**_

_**Mentiría diciendo que**_

_**No Te Amo**_

Hermione soltó el pergamino y con muchas lágrimas en los ojos se puso de pie y abrazó a Harry quien le sonreía tiernamente…

- Yo pensé que…que ya no me amabas…

Harry se separo de Hermione y le tomo de las manos…

- Jamás pienses eso Hermione, tú sabes que yo te amo y que nunca me voy a separar de ti…

La castaña sonrió y pensó que había sido una tonta al creer que su Harry la había dejado de amar, como era posible que a ella, a Hermione Jane Granger se le hubiera pasado el leer aquella nota…

- Soy una tonta.- sonrió apenada

- No lo eres amor….- acariciándole el cabello.- yo soy el tonto por enviar una carta tan rara…

- Tienes razón.- sonrió divertida Hermione.- eres un tonto

Ambos rieron por toda la confusión que la carta había causado…se miraron con mucho amor y sin más Harry la beso con todo el amor que sentía hacia aquella muchacha de rizos castaños y hermosos ojos miel…

- Pues feliz aniversario.- le dijo Harry después de un momento

- Feliz aniversario amor.- contestó Hermione dándole un corto beso en los labios

- Bien es hora de irnos, creo que la reservación que hice en el restaurante se canceló, es tarde así que vamos a casa

- Lo siento.- respondió Hermione algo apenada.-

- No te preocupes.- le guiño el ojo el ojiverde que se encontraba en la puerta esperando a su novia

Hermione estaba por salir, cuando se acordó de algo…

- Harry…

- Dime

- Si tú nerviosismo no se debía a lo que yo pensé que la carta quería decir….-ella vio como Harry perdía el color.- entonces creo que hay algo que me quieres decir verdad?

El nerviosismo de Harry Potter regresó, se puso pálido y se comenzó a estrujar las manos…

- Eh…creo que te lo diré mañana, en la cena que voy a preparar para nosotros….- sonrió nerviosamente

- Harry James Potter, tú…

Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta, la cerró con un hechizo y le dijo…

- Tú no sales de aquí hasta que me digas lo que hoy tenías planeado decirme…

Harry miró a Hermione y sin más suspiró alegremente dándose cuenta que realmente la amaba y que no era necesario esperar hasta mañana para proponerle que se casara con él…

- Está bien Hermione Jane Granger te lo diré…

- Bien estoy esperando.- contestó cruzándose de brazos

Harry sacó la pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo que tenía en el bolsillo, se hincó y le dijo…

- Te quieres casar conmigo Hermione?

Y Harry Potter supo que aquel beso tan intempestivo que su hasta ahora novia le estaba brindando era el "Si acepto", que tanto había esperado escuchar aquella noche…

**Fin…**

**Hola aquí Usagi con un cortito oneshot, sobre la pareja que me encanta…Harry & Hermione 4ever!!**

**Bueno ustedes dirán que hago aquí dejándoles este oneshot cuando aún no he actualizado mis otras historias, les ruego por favor que no me maten, estoy en esas, estoy escribiendo lo mas rápido posible para de una vez subir los capítulos, mil disculpas… es que mi trabajo y mis estudios no me permiten actualizar U.U, pero hoy que tengo el día libre pues decidí escribir este oneshot por Navidad!!!, y mis otras historias también….**

**En fin gracias por leer esta pequeña historia, espero que les haya gustado…y dejen reviews por fis T.T…**

**Nos estamos leyendo )**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!**

**Atte.**

**Usagi Potter**


End file.
